Kaiyo
|gender = Female |race = Werewolf |status = Deceased |occupation = Warrior Werewolf Assassin |affiliation = Maduke |firstappearance = Chapter 375 |lastappearance =Chapter 399 }} Kaiyo (Kor. 카이오) was a female Werewolf warrior who appeared in the joint mission of werewolves and Traitor Nobles to invade Lukedonia, under the command of their Lord, Maduke. Appearance Kaiyo was a female werewolf with a muscular physique and a size similar to Drakon's. She had a dark complexion and short blonde hair which covered the left half of her face. She wore gold piercings on her lower lip and over her right eyebrow. Personality Kaiyo was shrewd compared to her companions. She reminded Drakon that accomplishing their mission was more important than salvaging their honour as warriors when he forbids interference in his battle with Kei Ru. Background She was one of the assassins sent by Maduke to assist the traitor clan leaders during the invasion of Lukedonia. They were instructed to kill the traitors once Lukedonia had fallen. She had secretly followed the invaders to prevent the belligerent Nobles from suspecting foul play. Plot Overview Kaiyo joins her teammates after they decide to scout Lukedonia by themselves. She saves Mount when he mindlessly charges at Kei Ru and counsels Drakon that they fight as a team. Drakon rejects the proposal because he finds it beneath his dignity as a warrior. Kaiyo is surprised to see Drakon falling back and joins the battle along with Mount to allow him the time to recover. Eventually, the three werewolves succeed in tiring out the clan leader but just as they are about to kill him, the Noble Lord intervenes. Raskreia coldy tells them that they will be dying soon, and effortlessly blocks their attack. Kaiyo yells at Drakon that they can't keep running from Raskreia. The werewolves flee after creating an opening by attacking Kei and lure Raskeria to the traitors. Kaiyo remains hidden when Raskreia battles the traitor clan leaders. She is forced to come out when Rai overpowers Mount and Drakon. She wonders what kind of a monster Rai is. Rai defeats the werewolves just by using mind control. Meanwhile, Lagus fuses the Blood Stone with his body and develops a demonic aura. He notices Kaiyo and snidely asks Drakon whether she was following them secretly. He instructs Edian and the werewolves to take care of the Noble Lord but they end up awakening her latent powers. In order to defeat Rai, Lagus decides to absorb the life essence out of the werewolves. Mount is the first to fall as Lagus' aura tentacles reduce him to a shrivelled corpse. When he tries to absorb Kaiyo, Drakon saves her but sadly he is killed by Lagus. Enraged, Kaiyo launches an attack on Lagus but he overpowers her with a single punch and she meets the same fate as her comrades. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Kaiyo is a powerful werewolf, being a Warrior of her kind. Transformation Like all werewolves, Kaiyo can transform her body into a much larger, more muscular and overall a more wolf-like form. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Werewolves & Traitor Nobles *Kei Ru vs Drakon Navigation Category:Female Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Modified Werewolf